Flexible sun roof are known which comprise a frame designed to be displaced from front rearwards and vice versa in a rectangular opening in the roof, a flexible cover having one edge attached to the frame and the other edge, on its opposite side, fixed to the rear border of the said opening, the cover being designed to be stretched across the opening when the sun roof is in its closed position, and to be folded backwards in the open position of the sun roof, a device for moving the frame frontwards or rearwards and for applying it against the front border of the said opening and at least for blocking it in that position.
In the sun roofs of this type, the translatory and blocking movements are obtained by transforming distinct movements, e.g. in manually controlled sun roofs, by means of a handle which is pulled to bring the frame to its closed position and is rotated for effecting fastening and locking movements.